Warrior Princess
by Flameshield
Summary: Since Childhood, Zelda was taught how to use a sword. In the future, those skills might come into play more than she might think. Final Chapter Added.
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Zelda**

**Warrior Princess**

**Summary: Since Childhood, Zelda was taught how to use a sword. In the future, those skills might come into play more than she might think. The story might change later, after Twilight Princes comes out and I have played it.**

Note: Twilight Princess seems so far away, I mean, how many times has the release date been changed? Aw, well, can't wait for it… but my little brother had a magazine about a year or two ago that has a picture with Zelda holding a sword, no not a game shot, just a hand drawn picture (most likely from the makers of Twilight Princess) that's wicked cool. So I've had this story bobbling in my head for about two weeks and am now writing it down, so it may suck, it may be good, I don't know, it might change after I play Twilight Princess when it finally comes out, who knows.

Anyway, here's an original like story, of the Warrior Princess (no, I am not thinking of Xena, I've never really seen that show).

Prologue The queen of Hyrule knew her time was coming to a close, that the Goddesses would grant her only enough time to give birth to her child and name her child. Within her and her husband, King Jeramy, room, she stared at the sword locked up inside a case. The sword was hers, but she never had the time to learn how to use it, and plans for her child continue to form in her head. She didn't even care if the child was a daughter, she wanted the child to have skill of the sword. 

"Lucy, is something on your mind?" Jeramy asked softly.

"I was thinking about your child." She said.

Jeramy knew that she would not live past giving birth, as much as he wished, he had to care for the child himself. With a soft sigh, he walks over to her.

"Thinking about what?"

"Even if the child is a girl, teach the child how to use a sword, and give them my sword on their sixteenth birthday." Lucy said.

"If I forget, you can haunt me." Jeramy said, as much as the thought pained him. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, both went to bed to sleep another dreamless or nightmare-filled sleep.

Outside of Hyrule, in the small village of Touru, was an infant boy who was only a month old. Many of the older folk felt that the boy had a lone wolf nature to him, but feel that as long as he is raised well, he will still be able to live among the rest of the village.

The boy's father had died on a trip to the castle to deliver some food for trade, and his mother cared for him alone. With everyone in the village like family, everyone pitched in to help, but still he was to remain with his birth mother until he wishes to leave, whenever that may be. Like all the males, he will learn the sword as she learned the bow and arrow with all the girls and males who wished.

"I just hope danger will never strike this small town." She whispered as she placed her son in his crib and also excused herself from the night.

Chapter One 

To everyone, it was only a dagger, but to her, it was a sword. To everyone else, they thought she had the gift of swordsmen-ship, but to her father and teacher, the ability to learn quickly. At seven, she was already told her mother wanted her to have a childhood where in later life she could defend herself, and wished she could be by her side. She was already aware her mother was dead, but knew her mother's sprit would stay with her. She was skilled indeed, many think its of her ancestors, the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny, but no one was certain of that piece of information.

Not that Zelda cared. She loved the chance to learn how to handle a sword. She may be a princess, but the chance to learn the sword was unheard of in the royal blood for the daughter. Her teacher, Rick, also didn't mind teacher the princess how to use the sword, either. As he stated "As long as she is willing to learn, I'm willing to teach"

Still, Zelda wore her dress that she has turned into her training dress as Rick came to teach her again. Once a week he stops by and the two go into her courtyard to practice. It has been a year since she had started to practice, and Rick is happy of what she has learned.

"Alright, Zelda, next move I'm teaching you might take more than two weeks to master, so listen up." Rick said as she held her new sword, for she had outgrown her old one, "It the parry move, I'm gonna flint, and you are going to trust the sword to guide the move, understand?"

"So you're going to pretend to attack and I'm to react?" Zelda asked, for certification.

"Exactly." Rick said, glad to have a smart student for once.

"Okay, let's try." Zelda said with a curt nod. It was rare to see her smile, always having a non-readable expression on her face, but Rick has learn to decipher her eyes and tone of voice to find the emotion she expresses, so seeing the smirk was a rare treat for him.

Today he was working with a staff against the princess, knowing Jeramy would behead him if he injured his daughter in any way. The two circled each other, Zelda watching him closely. His body ached to flint, but he wanted to see if her guard would drop any. When he saw the right moment, he flint, and she stumbled backwards slightly. She gave her head a shake as she started to circle again. _She now knows what to expect I'm sure I surprised her quite nicely._ Rick thought as he again flint. Zelda raced around him an attempted to swipe upwards, but Rick caught the blow and knocked her sword out of her hands as she landed on the ground.

"Not bad, but your grip on your sword wasn't there." He stated as the end of their class came. "More next week, practice the simple moves."

"Alright Rick, I will." Zelda said as she stood up and walked over to pick up her sword, "I'll see you later."

Rick left. Zelda walked to her room to get into a different dress. Rita, her nursemaid, walked in to help her into her clean outfit. Once cleaned up, Zelda headed downstairs to attend dinner with her father. He gave her a warm smile as she seated herself.

"How was it?" he asked, as the food was set.

"Learning a new move, hopefully it will take longer to master then the other moves." Zelda said, as she started to poke her food.

"Let's hope, you're plowing through them like they were butter under a hot knife." Both the King and Princess laughed allowed on that. The King was known for his jokes.

After Dinner, Zelda went to her favorite place, the courtyard outside her room where she was with Rick practicing her sword techniques. As long as the sky remained clear, Zelda was often found with her harp or ocarina and just playing them for no apparent reason, with songs no one has heard for a very long time. Even the all-famous Lullaby, known as Zelda's Lullaby in the past, hasn't been heard except when Zelda played it in her courtyard. Today, though, she went out with nothing as just stared out her window.

He raised coccos and fished with his friends. Even though he spoke little, everyone was happy he was willing to help out. Link was a hard worker for his young age. Now elders feel he will continue to work hard and end up protecting the village himself.

He also found himself learning how to use a sword, although he trains with a wooden dagger, he is pretty skilled and good. He practices early in the morning and late at night, when he didn't have anything to do.

Today was Link's seventh birthday, everyone pitched in to surprised him when he got home from said practice. His mother was a proud lady who, in a sense, was the leader of the community even though everyone works to make a final decision when a need arises. Everyone heard the door open by sunset, right on time. Everyone darted around to hide as Link entered the room. His mother was making his favorite meal, soup that was refreshing, as he entered.

"Smells good." He said softly, when he did talk, it was short sentences.

"Your favorite." His mother replied.

"Hope you don't mind a little company."

Link turned around and saw all of his friends standing there. He only smiled as he figured out their cleverness as everyone laugh. One of his older friends, the blacksmith, walked over with a box in his hands.

"Here you are buddy, one of my finest short swords." He said as he opened it for Link to look at. Link pulled out the short sword, as the blacksmith called it, and tried swinging it carefully, checking its balance. With a smile, he nodded his thanks to the old smith. "Just don't lose it anytime soon. I'm already planning for a larger sword for later years."

"Nice." Link said.

The rest of the night was full of Hyrule legends, soup, and a fun time for Link's seventh birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

KRP: Glad to see someone agrees with Twilight Princess taking for-e-ver, and glad you like the story, the beginning is going to be short and jumpy, but that's only until I get into their 20's, which seems to be about the age Zelda and Link are in the new game.

Please leave a review.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

A few years have past now, and Zelda's skill with the sword has increased. Rick and the King were both pleased with how much she has learned in the pass four years. Rick had even started to teach Zelda how to use a bow and arrow. The ten-year-old didn't mind the least bit when he asked, and proved to be good. Training had also increased, so lessons were longer now. Some time was spent with the arrow, but most was helping Zelda perfect the sword. Jeramy had also allowed Rick to use his own sword, so long as he was careful. That allowed both to start to fence, which Zelda had a few times beaten Rick.

"Gee, you're getting better by the minute." Rick said, watching Zelda's eyes smile.

"Thanks." She said, wiping the sweat off her forehead. "Could we call it a day, I mean, I know there is still time before the lesson ends, but I'm winded and not feeling well."

"Sure, just take it easy for a while." Rick said, and picked up his stuff and left.

Zelda wasn't sure why she felt unusually tired, but as soon as she was in her room, she collapsed on her bed, sound asleep. Trying to grip herself in her sleeping state of mind, she had a strange dream…

_A black and white world filled with creatures that are confused and lost. Her heart raced as she tried to figure out where she was or what happen to those below the tower she was in. A sword hilt graced her right hand, sheathe up, waiting to be drawn._

_A flash, and she was standing in the field of Hyrule, staring at a foe who was far more powerful then her. The foe had a sword out as it charged at her, she dodged and stared in bewilderment. She didn't know what was going on, and she didn't know if she wanted to._

_Another flash, she finds herself in the arms of an unknown man, her head on his chest as they stare out into a small lake in a canoe. She might not know who it was, but she felt her feelings intertwining. Who was that man, why was he seemingly special to her…_

_Flash… the Goddesses will guide you… your relationship will not be cursed upon like your mother and others before her… Live strong, young one, you have a future to hold…_

Zelda opened her eyes; they weren't in focus as she felt her father's presence in the room. Letting out a soundless grunt, she tried to sit up, only to collapse back into her bed. Her father came to her side and helped her up into a sitting position. He remained quiet as Zelda tried to come to terms with her dreams. The last dream held the longest, even as she recalled her father saying something about if she found someone, even a commoner, that she loved, she could marry him instead of a prince he chose. _Who what that man?_ She asked herself as her head landed on her father's shoulder. Her nap was a restless one and she felt ready to fall back asleep.

"You missed dinner, Zelda." Her father said softly, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know anymore, Dad, I really don't." Zelda said weakly.

"Are you hungry, at all?" He asked.

"No." Zelda said, closing her eyes, "I just need to rest, check on me in the morning."

* * *

Link stood at a shrine he had only just found. The shrine spoke of mysteries, and he wondered if he should be here now. He glanced around, even under the new moon's night, the place was well lit. Fearing of staying long, Link took a quick look around before leaving. The waters in the middle of a alter splashed gently over the edges when he neared, fear told him to back away, courage told him to take a closer look.

Taking a calming breathe, Link stepped closer. He looked into the waters and saw what looked like a girl in the clear glass. She was asleep, but looked like she was in pain. Stepping away, Link bolted out of the shrine. He was not sure of just what he saw, but he didn't know if he wanted to.

Silent as a wolf, he sneaked back into his home and into his room. Laying in one of two beds in his room, he tried to get some sleep, but the memory of seeing that girl's face haunted his mind. Finally, with a hard sigh, Link just closed his eyes and awaited for the darkness to comfort him to sleep.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

KRP – heh, opps, forgot to mention the altar that Link looked in that had the face of the girl, like a glass orb a fortuneteller uses to tell someone's future, he ran because he was scare of what the picture meant, not that he knows. I do plan on talking more about that shrine he found. Yes, they were ten in that chapter, as they are 16 in this chapter. My chapters aren't all that short, in fact, chapter four (which is already typed) is my longest yet, and they should get a little longer. (Fact, Link and Zelda don't meet face to face until they are out of the twilight realm in my story.)

Please leave a review.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Her sixteenth birthday would prove to be the turning point of her life. More freedom and gifts she would never believe when she got them. Where most was jewelry and perfume, there were two gifts that nearly made her gasp. A cloak of black; the fabric soft yet hard enough to block a sword, and properties yet to be known.

Yet it was the gift her father, King Jeramy, gave her that she just wanted to run and hide. He had taken out a sword she had only glanced at when she was in her father's room a few times and was now handing it to her. Zelda reached out in a trance, wondering if it was real or imaginary. Taking the blade by the hilt, she carefully moved it so she was holding it in front of her face to look at the beautiful blade.

"It was once your mother's sword." The king said, "the real reason that you learned the sword was because she wished it a few weeks before she gave birth to you."

"Mother, wanted me to learn the sword for this reason?" she asked, looking right at her father. He merely nodded, and a faint smile crossed her face. "She wanted me to be able to travel, didn't she."

"That she did." Rick said, passing a sheath over to Zelda, "Your mother really liked looking out over the lake down south to watch the sunset, best seen on clear days."

"I'm going to have to see that for myself." Zelda said softly as she strapped the blade around her waist so it was on her right side, easy to grab, "Do I have a horse?" She asked

"Yes, one we have been caring for, for a while now." A guard said, "I would believe you are allowed to travel alone now that you have a sword."

"Yes," Zelda said, putting the cloak on and walking over to her father, "I would expect to be alone, as long I as tell father I am out."

"If you plan more than two weeks, carry a messenger fairy, they can travel fast."

"I will, but I plan to be back in a week, I'm just going to feel what it's like being free."

Her father smiled, and Rick leads the way to the stables. He takes Zelda right to Sandstorm, a dirty white horse who seems happy to see the princess. Petting the horse, Zelda looks at Rick.

"You still going to be around the castle now and then?" she asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"Figured you could stop by, and see if was around to help me master the use of a sword, now that I have a new one."

"Ah, got yea, I'll stop by the normal time to see if you're about, otherwise I'll just leave."

Zelda mounted the horse as Rick led him out. The princess looks one more time at Rick and nodded, "I'll see you around, master." She teased as she urged her horse to gallop away. Rick only stare confusingly at her retreating form.

With her hood up, none of the commoners recognized her except the guards, who just let her on. The air outside the castle seemed so different then what she was use to, but 16 years of being somewhat trapped inside the castle did have an effect. Once outside the market and castle, nothing but huge fields of grass filled her sight. More in awe then afraid, she just looked at her new surroundings as she got a hold of her wits as the horse moved in a trot. Not knowing where she was going, she just let the horse guide her. "Take me to that lake in the south." She whispered into the horse's ear, who seem to comply and head in that direction.

The horse got her there just a few hours before sunset. The watery air was soothing to Zelda's strained lungs from years of sword training and helping out at various jobs, like cooking and sometimes, even help a shop in the market sell stock. Getting off her horse, she let Sandstorm wander as she walked over to the water's edge and sat down. The few people there didn't bother her as she just stared out. She knew she could do this as much as she wanted now, as long as her father knew she was out. Zelda looked up into the clear sky as the sun began its final decent, only to rise again in the morning. Nothing could explain what she was but wonder and awe.

* * *

The biggest fish he ever caught was as night padded itself in place of the daylight. Link was getting ready to head back inland when his line snagged, and he struggled to reel it in. The fish was about 20 pounds heavy and it took Link well into the raising moon to capture it.

He was proud of himself, and carried it into his home feeling the same way. When his mother saw the fish, nothing could keep the smile off of her face. She had his older sister come and take the fish to put away while he hugged him.

"Nice catch, Link, I'll only forget it if you catch a bigger one."

"Heh, maybe when I'm stronger." Link said in a low, soft voice.

Both laughed softly at the joke as his mother ushered him to his room for the night. Link looked out his window at the rising moon. It was half full, and only shone half the light. With a gentle smile, he dressed into his nightclothes and flopped on his bed.

_He could see a wolf in a strange realm he has never seen; he wasn't even sure where he was himself. The wolf was being dragged away by creatures he never seen. The wolf looked stun by its form, as if it was once human…_

Link awoke with a start. Morning a taken place of the night, but he didn't feel refreshed any. He almost wanted to call off the day when he realized he need to help the blacksmith the in shop. With an audible groan, he pulled himself out of bed and got dressed.

"Today is going to be a very long day." He muttered to himself as he ate breakfast and headed to the smith's shop.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

KRP – Zel is free as long as she tells her father she's gone out, as for Link seeing Twilight, kinda-sorta, in a dream state. I think others are far too lazy to review, all I know is two people have this in their fav. Story list, be nice if they reviewed. The whole story is in my head, so it doesn't take long to write it down, I mean, as I post this chapter, chapter 5 is nearly done, and that is the chapter that will be most noticablely(sp?)changed once I play Twilight Princess. As for an update, here ya go.

Please leave a review and thank you if you do. (From this point forward, the story plot will remain somewhat stable, instead of year jumping like the last few were)

* * *

**Chapter Four**

They should scare her, but they didn't. All she did was pull out her sword and fought. Simple fiends who attacked any traveler, but then she had seven years of battling them non-stop during her journeys across Hyrule Field.

22-year-old Zelda was on her way back to the castle when the fiends attacked, a good dozen of them. They blocked her way to the castle, obviously wanting to fight her on the ground. With a sigh, she hopped off her horse, but kept her cloak on, as it was her only defense. Gripping the hilt of her sword with her left hand, she waited for the first one to attack. It didn't take long before one of them leaped up to claw her. She drew out her sword so fast that the creature was dead upon impact of the swinging blade. The others took a step back quickly, unsure of to attack or retreat. After a moment, another took a chance, jumping and trying to veer Zelda off balance. The second it tried to bite her, she danced away while slicing her sword into its hide. The others soon pounced and she did all she could to avoid being hit. A red tint soon took its color upon her silver blade, but she didn't mind for it was the fiends that attacked her. It took an hour to fend off all of them, but Zelda thought of it as a good workout. Whistling to her horse, she remounted and headed homeward again.

Night had nearly fallen when she crossed the drawbridge into the busy market. By this time it would be packing up for the night, but the last minute shoppers hurried along to grab the last minute items. Inwardly smiling, Zelda heading further in to the stables just outside the castle. All of her years of training to use the sword had taught her never to drop her guard and to keep her senses up, thus she was aware of Rick hiding in the shadows ready to attack with a staff. When he charged, she turned around and slashed her sword up, and cut the staff in half. He hid a gasp as he looked at the princess.

"Looks like I win yet again, Rick." She said softly as she made her way into the castle.

"Looks can be deceiving." Rick said, "but true, you did win."

"You like to sneak up on me like that, don't you?" she asked softly, as she headed to the castle.

"Just to help sharpen your reflexes." Rick said.

"Well, you might as well stop doing it every time I come home, cause I faced about 75 fiends while out this past week."

"You kept track?" Rick asked, astounded.

Zelda didn't reply as she walked away from her sword trainer. She need some time away from him for he was starting to dampen her sprit every time she got back from a relaxing trip out of the castle. If she needed to, she could just train with the castle guards. With that as a final thought, she felt it was time to remove Rick from the castle.

Before she entered the throne, she heard voices of the familiar King of Ricaka, Ezye, and her father. They were talking about two things, Ezye's son for her husband, and peace.

"…don't seem to understand, Zelda is not interested in it your son."

"But they seem to be perfect when they are close together." Ezye said.

"Zelda has told me she wants nothing to do with your son, and the way your acting, peace and trade routes might not happen for a long time." Jeramy said, clearly aggravated.

"Very well, good day to you, fellow King." Ezye said, then left.

A messenger passed Zelda and into the throne to talk with her father. Zelda also followed, while lowering the cloak hood off of her head. The message was that a new batch of fish from Toaru has come in and the deliverer wanted to see him, and if possible, Zelda as well.

"I'll be down in a moment." The King said, eyeing Zelda. The messenger left, and Zelda spoke her thoughts.

"Toaru doesn't like doing business with you, so why the change?" she asked

"Sometimes they wish to just talk, to make sure we will help them if they ask." Her father said, "And you have never met one of them. They are real nice."

Both soon found themselves standing in front of the cart that has the fish inside as well as other goods. Zelda still don on her cloak but didn't bother with it. It was keeping her warm from the cool air.

"Evenin' sir." The trader said, "Fish is limited this time, I wanted you to know that not the full load is here."

"Really? Why?" Jeramy asked.

"Drenched lands, the rain kept us from fishing, you see." He said, "but I brought other items, incase you are interested."

Zelda peeked inside, and saw a beautiful sapphire gem upon a chain. The trader also looked where her eyes have landed, and picked up the necklace.

"A beauty, isn't it." He said, "Quiet Link made it when he found the gem, I was as surprised as his mother when he passed it to me to sell."

"I would like to have it, if that is alright." Zelda said

"Well, reckon I'm dealing with people whose fish supply is short, I guess I have no choice but to surrender it." He said, "Your name, lass, so I can tell the boy who now owns it."

"My daughter, Zelda." The king quickly answered for her, as she handled the gem in her hands.

"The Princess, eh? Maybe someday you will met him in person to thank him for the gem." The trader said. "Good day, King." He said, saying 'King' with a bit of uncertainty, then left.

That night, Zelda laid in her bed, staring out the window into the stars. She gave a soft sigh as she tried to go to sleep, which was avoiding her more and more. She was wondering who this Link was, and why his name sounded familiar. Trying to clear her head, she laughed to herself. _Dimwit, the Hero of Time was named Link, which is how you recognized it._ She thought to herself as she rolled on her side and closed her eyes, _but then, I'm named after the Princess of Destiny, right?

* * *

_

Link looked up as the Trader came home late that night. He was eager to see what happen to the necklace. The Trader saw Link sitting outside his home and walked over. He had a gentle smile on his face.

"King's princess took your gem, bud." He said to the boy, "pretty girl, her name's Zelda, if you ever want to met her."

"I'll keep that in mind." Link said softly.

"Well, night to you, lad, see you in the morning." The Trader said.

Link nodded as he went inside his home and to his room. He smiled at the fact that the king had a daughter. Of course, he remembered the fact that they way they work is far different from them. With a defeated sigh, he plops on his bed and falls asleep.

* * *

_"Trouble is coming." A voice said._

_"Twilight is approaching." A second voice said._

_"Destinies will be revealed soon enough." A third voice said._

_"Seriously, Nayru, will they take the bait?" the second voice asked._

_"Their choice, Din." The first voice, Nayru, said._

_"Hm, a broken sword to connect them?" the third voice asked._

_"Be serious here, Faroe." Din spat._

_"You don't scare me." Faroe said._

_"Calm down, both of you." Nayru said in a low voice._

_"Well, time will only tell, at least the king has allow Zelda to have a choice, incase they do decide to connect." Din sighed._

_The Goddesses just look at one another, then to the sleeping forms of the two chosen figures. As Din put it, only time will tell.

* * *

_


	5. Chapter 5 Twilight

Lo – Glad you like it. Also glad you think its origanal, i just hope its a good origanal

KRP – where are you?

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Twilight

"Father, I'm going out." Zelda call into her father's room.

"Alright, be careful now." Came the sharp reply. Zelda smiled, her father was up, yes, but had fallen sick, caught the cold, in the cool winter days.

Snow just barely covered the ground as Zelda and Sandstorm, her horse, galloped out of the castle and market into the open fields of Hyrule. The snow was still falling as she veered to the lakeside, hoping to capture some of the fresh, lake air. Her hope was taken away when something frightens her horse. With wild call, Zelda fell off her horse as he scampered away from her. Struggling to her feet, she looks around to find what scared off her horse. Panting, she sees nothing unusual. As she starts to wander around, looking for her horse, her gut tells her something is not right. Something off to her left grabs her, and with an unheard scream, and she was dragged to who knows where.

When she awoke, she was facedown on the floor. Pushing herself up onto her forearms, Zelda takes a quick look around. She did not know where she was located. Climbing up onto tired legs, she walked slowly over to the window. It was like feeling déjà vu as memories of her dream came back in a hurry.

Outside was a world of black and white with creatures that were lost and confuse. Some of the creatures practically herded the others into the castle she herself was trapped in. she turned to the sound of a door opening and footsteps walking over to her, but she doesn't face her visitor.

"I see that you are awake." Its distorted voice said.

"Where am I?" Zelda asks softly, returning to staring out the window

"Your are in Hyrule's Twilight Realm." The creature said with a snicker in its voice.

"Twilight?" Zelda echoed.

"Heh, Heh, Heh, that's right, Twilight." The creature certified, "Not even I know why its here, but some people are creatures, such as I, and others take the form of animals."

"And, is there anyway out of here?" she asked.

"Only if you leave Hyrule, do you leave Twilight." It said, "A hero might emerge, might not, depends on the courage the lad might have."

"Like the Hero of Time, to take down the evil King, Ganondorf." Zelda said, "He was courageous enough to hold the Triforce of Courage."

"You know your history."

"Only because he is one of my ancestors." Zelda admitted sheepishly.

"Well, I will leave you be to ponder upon your thoughts, for that is all the action you will be able to achieve." The creature said, then left the room.

Zelda looked down upon her hands, hidden by her cloak. _If people change upon entering this realm, how come… I'm still human?_ Zelda asks herself as she looked outside.

With a lost of time, Zelda continue to sit, sleep, or stare out the window. This day was no different as she glared out angrily. She wanted to know who was sending these people, evil or innocent, into this realm. Her right hand grazed her sword hilt and her mind instantly calmed. She gave a heavy sigh when she heard the door open. Startled, she turned slightly, expecting it to be the strange creature that often visited her, but movement stopped upon entrance, so she risked a full turn and looked at her visitors. One was a wolf, and the other was a strange being with perhaps the only color in the black and white world.

"Forgive our intruding, but I do hope you are not the one calling the shots around the place." He said, worry in his tone.

"Would I be trapped up here for who knows how long staring out the window for countless hours with nothing to do?" she asked

"Alright, catch the drift." The creature said.

"Do either of you know what is going on?" Zelda asked gently.

The creature seemed to look at the wolf for a minute, before turning back to her. "My buddy here says the all of Hyrule is trapped in the Twilight, as you know, and where he's from is still untouched, like all of the other places he has visited." He said, "goes way out to escape this place to try and find a way to reverse the effect, since he was chosen to go to Hyrule summit, where ever that is."

"Really?" Zelda asked, surprised.

"Yeah." The creature said, and the wolf also nodded.

"Well, best of luck to both of you, and find me as soon as you found a way to rid this awful place." Zelda walked over to the wolf and bent down, "Promise me that?"

The wolf looked right into her eyes, as if trying to memorized what little face is seen. With a nod, both the creature and the beast headed for the door.

"I've notice, a creature who often visits, I suggest you find a way to kill him, he is up to no good."

Patting her sword, Zelda smiled, "Don't worry about me, he'll be dead." she said, and the two critters nodded and left. She walked back over to the window and looked out. She knew that the time left for this place was limited, and that made her smile.

It was a least an hour before her visitor returned, taking his place next to her on her left side. Neither spoke for a few minutes as Zelda thought of the best way to tackle her situation. The Creature with the wolf said she had to take care of him soon. An idea popped in her head.

"Why do you keep visiting me?" she asked calmly.

"Dunno, seems like I'm safe here, I guess." It said.

"No big plans for anything? You don't have to keep it a secret." _But it could cost you your life._ She thought as an afterthought.

"Hmm, I guess it would be alright to tell you." The creature said, "once I have stabilized Hyrule in the twilight, I plan on reaching out to get the rest of the world."

"Why place the world in Twilight?" Zelda almost sounded demanding.

"Because then I will have control over people, instead of people controlling me." It roared.

Zelda now faced him, her sword behind his neck. The creature could not see into her hood, but he didn't seem too happy with the sword. With a swift movement, it backed away and drew its own sword. Zelda bit her lip, wondering if she had enough skill to outpace this creature.

It seemed impatient as it suddenly charged forward. The skill she had memorized to her heart came back in a whisk, and she was quick on her feet to avoid the attack. With the move, she was set up for a parry, which she quickly executed to damage the creature. It roared in pain, and glared at her. It was surprised that she didn't look the least bit fazed. Zelda slowly walked forward, watching the creature's moves and not flinching herself. It charged at her again, it's sword moving so fast she barely had time to block it. The creature's sword sliced right through her sword, cutting the sword in half. She can only gasp out as the broken blade hit the ground. With determined eyes, she walked over and picked up the blade and put it in her sheath, being careful not to cut herself. With what little blade was left on her hilt, she raced forward and jabbed her sword to where the creature's heart should be. It wailed as she pushed her broken blade deeper into it's dark, non-existent skin. When she pulled the sword out, the thing collapsed to the floor. With a dishearten sigh, Zelda sheathed the rest of her sword and walked out of her imprisonment.

Moving quickly through the halls, Zelda attempted to find her way out. The hallways were all-confusing and gave her a headache. The creature that was on the wolf's back that she met earlier seem to appear out of nowhere, and was surprised to see her there.

"Take it you got him?" he said

"My sword is totaled, but yes, I got him." Zelda said, then sighed, "Just how am I suppose to get out of this place?"

"Follow me, and be quick about it." The creature said, then started off. Zelda followed. "I'm going to take you outside, hopefully where you were before you came here in Hyrule."

"Don't ask me, I woke up in this place." Zelda said.

"Do you remember where you were in Hyrule, and not twilight?

"I believe the southwest side of the ranch." Zelda said, panting slightly. How badly she wanted to see the lake, but she knew time had also passed on Hyrule, and she needed to get home as soon as possible.

The creature nodded as he lead her through the black and white lands of twilight Hyrule. He then came to a stop, causing Zelda to stumble slightly. He looked at her and smiled.

"Good luck, Zelda" he said, before everything vanished into a black nothingness. Zelda stares around, looking for something, but in a blink she was unconscious on the ground.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

KRP – Eh, the fellow with Link knowing Zel's name is a bit of a mystery to me as well, considering that even though I'm making the story. My hands do all the work themselves without me telling them anything, but that chapter is more then likely going to change when the game comes out. Don't worry, them two will meet up as humans sooner than you might think, I'm no good on writing stories beyond 10 Chapters. Finals? I got through them on the 12th ofJune, they are a pain in the neck, but I got through. (but who is to say i even studied?)

Please leave a review.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Something was nudging her awake. It felt like a horse's face, but she couldn't tell. She just wanted to sleep and not wake up. The horse whined softly, causing her to open her blue eyes, and stared face to face with a light brown horse with a white mane. Pushing herself up onto her elbows, she notice that the horse had no rider.

"Who do you belong to?" she wondered aloud as she petted the horse gently, "well, anyway, thanks for waking me."

Zelda started to walk in the direction of the castle when a moblin appeared. Taking a step back, she starts to draw her sword, only to find it felt lighter then normal. Hissing at herself, she remembered the trip into twilight and how her sword broke. With a stubborn growl, she pulls out her bow and quiver of arrows, only to hiss again.

"Why didn't I fucking fill my quiver." She cursed, seeing that she only had five arrows to work with.

With another growl, she dashed around the moblin to confuse it while she notched an arrow. She didn't even stop as she fired the arrow at the beast, only to groan as it lance off, unusable anymore due to the tip breaking off. _Tough hide, huh._ She thought as she darted around again, notching another arrow, and filling it with the power of fire. Hiding behind a tree, Zelda took aim and fired the arrow, only to watch sadly as it did very little damage, not even a burn mark. The strange horse galloped over, and Zelda climbed on. The horse jogged around the moblin, as it tried to strike her off the horse. The horse was just out of its reach. She prepared another arrow, filled with the power of ice, and fired it. The moblin only slowed down when the arrow connected with its hide. Zelda knew she only had one option left. When Rick stopped teaching her how to use a bow, she brought it upon herself to learn how to use it. Drawing the last two arrows together and notching them, she powered them up with Light, and took aim.

"Adios, beast." She said as she let the arrows fly, watching the moblin hiss in pain as it slowly seems to disintegrate.

Climbing off the horse, she again started to walk to the castle. The horse raced past her as she walked, defenselessly, to the castle. Zelda pulled out her sword, just to see how bad the damage was. It was a clean cut about six inches from the hilt. _And I killed the creature in twilight with what little blade is left here? _She asks herself in astonishment. Sheathing the broken sword, she continues to walk. She wished that she had a messenger fairy with her as night slowly started to settle in.

Hoof-beats caused her to come out of her auto-pilot state of mind as she looked around. In the clouded sunset, she saw a horse with a rider on its back coming over. Zelda just looked down and continued on, not sure if she should asked the rider to stop and help her out or not.

The rider's horse had other ideas. As it got closer, it nudged her shoulder, causing her to turn and place her hand on the horse's nose. Luckily, Zelda's hood was still up, so she wasn't all afraid of the man sitting on the horse. He himself was dressed in a green tunic with gold chain mail underneath. He also wore a green hat, which caused Zelda to laugh in her head, it was quite the sight.

"Lost or something?" he asked softly.

"No, just loss my horse." She said, wishing she could call Sandstorm back, "I'm trying to get back to the castle."

He seemed to think for a minute, then he slid back on his horse, making room for her. "Here, I'll give you a lift." He said. She could tell he was nervous, but kind mannered.

"Where you from, and what's your name?" she asked as she mounted his horse.

"My name is Link, I'm from Toaru." He said, not wanting to be rude. "You?"

"Zelda, I'm from the castle." She said, as he got the horse to move forward.

"Princess?" he asked

"Could be worse." She stated.

"Heh, right, you could be the queen for all I know."

"Or head of the guard." She said, which was partly the truth, the head of the guard asked if she would like to help when he was away, which she agree to. Both laughed, though, it was a funny thought.

It was only a little while before Zelda placed her head on his shoulder, tired from the events that had past. She was soon asleep on his shoulder, and he could only smile. He was doing the king a favor by taking her home knowing the king would be worried. Twilight had been in place for a long time. Urging his horse into an easy gallop, he hurried to the castle.

The moon had started to set by the time he got to the castle gates. Gently, he woke up Zelda, and she slowly got off of him, trying to shake the sleepiness out of her system. Getting of the horse, both of them started off for the castle, Link hoping to get an award for helping out the king's daughter, and Zelda just wanting to tell her father she was all right.

Link was surprised by the size of the place. He had not really been in such a huge building before, and knew if he lost sight of the princess, he would be lost, and once spotted the guards would ask why he was in the place in the first place. Once outside the throne room, the guards halted both.

"What's with the commoner?" one knight asked

"He's here because he wants a reward for helping me get back to the palace." Zelda quickly said, "so open up."

The guards didn't look too happy, but obeyed non-the less. Once the door was open, Zelda hurried inside, removing the hood of her cloak so she could see well. Her father was in his chair looking over treaties sent from other kingdoms when he heard the door open. He glanced up and saw Zelda, whom he thought to be gone. He got up and the two hugged.

"Where have you been?" Jeramy asked

"In Twilight." She said, and the look on her father's face was enough to tell her that he understood.

"And the gentleman over there?" he asked.

"He help me home." She said.

The king looked up, and motioned for Link to come over. Zelda, who took off her cloak to find her dress was in need of changing but still suitable to wear. She took off the necklace that she was wearing, a sapphire gem upon the chain, and held it in her hands.

"So, do you want anything for an award?" the King asked.

"Uh, not off the top of my head." Link said.

"Then perhaps, you would like this back." Zelda said, facing Link and holding out the gem. His eyes widen in surprise as he reached out and took the necklace out of her hands. Zelda then left the room and headed to her room to change for the day. With dawn rising, she knew that there was no time for sleep, and she might have to take a nap later in the day.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7 The Shrine

This is kinda depressing… I only have 5 reviews in 400+ hits… I wish people would just let me know what they think, Flame or not.

Please leave a review, thanks.

* * *

Chapter Seven The Shrine 

A month since the Twilight incident has past and the threat of war was in the air. The Kingdom of Ricaka threatens Hyrule because of a refused marriage between Ezye's son and Zelda. Zelda, gowned in her blue dress, was softly playing her harp in her courtyard. A soft smile that was on her face was because her father had taken Rick out of the castle. He was harassing Zelda into harder sword training. Still, the threat of war scared her, she wanted to be part of it, but with no sword to work with except old ones that felt too heavy, she knew she would not be of any help.

Zelda put her harp in her lap and sighed. She had all the skill, just no sword to work with. _At least they were able to find Sandstorm._ She thought as she recalled the Lon Lon Ranch owners coming to the castle with the horse in tow. Sandstorm was overjoyed to see her again, and nearly toppled her over.

Zelda got up and walked over to her bedroom. She had a rubee bag of 400 rubees sitting next to her sword and cloak. She absently traced the hilt of her sword, it's unique marks intriguing her empty mind other then the last two parts of her dream replaying in her head…

_Another flash, she finds herself in the arms of an unknown man, her head on his chest as they stare out into a small lake in a canoe. She might not know who it was, but she felt her feelings intertwining. Who was that man, why was he seemingly special to her…_

_Flash… the Goddesses will guide you… your relationship will not be cursed upon like your mother and others before her… Live strong, young one, you have a future to hold…_

Shaking her head to the knocking of her door, she walked over and opened it. It was her nursemaid, Rita, standing there with a tray of freshly cooked fish. Zelda smiled as she let Rita in, Toaru fish was her favorite.

"Your father is worried about your safety, and wants to see you after you have eaten the fish." Rita said softly.

"Alright, thanks for telling me." Zelda replies as she eats the fish slowly. Rita takes her leave, leaving the princess to think.

After eating, Zelda heads for her father's room, knowing he was going to be in there, with the three knocks to signified it was her, he let her in.

"Rita said you wanted to see me about something." She said once the door was closed.

"Yes, I know your sword is broken dear," he said, staring right into her eyes, "But there is a blacksmith in Toaru who can fix it up."

"Toaru? Why not the smith here?" Zelda asked

"Because he is backed up as it is preparing for the war." Jeramy said

"Oh." Was all Zelda could say as she looked out her father's window.

"Make haste, young one, war is on the horizon and I need you back here as soon as possible to help fight back Ricaka." He nearly hissed, causing Zelda to jump. Her father was never on to hiss. With a nod, she quickly left his room for hers and got ready for travel.

Once outside by the stables, where one of the knights held Sandstorm in wait of Zelda, she pulled her hood over her head to keep the recently falling rain out of her face. With a grunt, Zelda mounted her horse and headed off.

* * *

Link was in the blacksmith helping the smith work on a two-handed sword he wanted. It was nearly done, but still needed a few days work on it. He liked how the blade was turning out, and could not wait to try it out. The entrance door then opened, and both the smith and Link turned to the visitor. The person seemed to look around slowly, as if they were in new surroundings. Link took the chance to see what the person wanted.

"Hey, welcome to Toaru Blacksmith, how can we be of assistance?" Link asked

"How long did it take you to memorize that?" Came the feminine response.

"Uh…" Link didn't know what to say. The smith walked over and eyed the person.

"A lady swordsmen, never thought I'd see one." He said.

The girl looked at him confused. How did he know she was a swordsman.

"Smith, watch it." Link said.

"Gee, is Link always like this?" the girl said, recovering.

"Whoa, how…" Link was about to ask 'how did you know my name' when the girl removed her hood, revealing Zelda, the Princess he rescued a month ago. "…never mind." He muttered, crossing his arms.

Zelda pulled out her sword and placed it on the counter. The smith picked it up and pulled it out. Finding only the hilt with part of the sword, he turns the sheath to see if the other part was in there. Sure enough the blade slides out onto the counter. Zelda watches at the man fiddles with the sword to see if he could fix it. He looked at her, and smiled.

"I can fix the beauty up, but it's gonna coast you 300 rubees." He said, "but I can't get at it until next week."

"I'll give you 400, just because." Zelda said, "I need to leave here as soon as the blade is fixed, so please, hurry."

"I'll do what I can." He said, then turned to Link, "Don't think pretty girl's got a place to stay, boy, take her somewhere."

Link nodded, and jumped over the counter. The smith cursed at him, but neither Link nor Zelda heard as they left the blacksmith. Link had told Zelda she could stay at his place, his mom wouldn't mind and his older sister could lean some clothes for her. As they entered, Link moved to the side while Zelda stopped cold. A dart was at her feet. Picking it up, Zelda looked at it. Instincts kicked in as she dodged more flung at her. After 3 minutes, the firing stopped when Zelda flung the dart she picked up to where they were coming from.

A rather tall female dropped from her hiding place, holding the dart Zelda threw in her index and middle finger. She was smiling at the fact.

"Not even Link can do that kind of thing." She said, "Where did you learn how do evade like that."

"Came with the sword training." Zelda said as she took off her cloak, getting rather warm underneath it, "Link said I could stay here for a while, is that alright with you?" she asked. The lady looked to be old enough to be his mother, but she didn't know.

"Sure, just stay in Marg's room and you'll be fine." She said.

"Uh, thanks." Zelda said as another lady entered the room. She smiled as she walked over.

"I'm Marg, Link's older sister." She said, "That's our mother, Jen, she's a Sheikah."

"Noticed from the way she hid while throwing the stars at me." Zelda said.

"Come, we should get you out of the dress so we can wash it for your return trip home." Marg said.

Zelda nodded as she followed her upstairs. Link followed, but stopped at a different door and walked in. The two girls continued on until Marg stopped at another door and opened it. Zelda followed quietly. The older girl closed the door and walked over to her dresser and started to rummage though it.

"Never thought I'd get to meet the Princess of Hyrule, let alone lend her some clothes to wear." She said as she pulled out an outfit. "Here, try this on, might be a bit big, but that's alright."

Zelda smiled as she commented on Marg's comment. "Well I never thought I'd get to come to Toaru because my blade's broken and my father fears my safety back home." Once dressed in the Toaru outfit, she stepped out and handed the other girl her dress, "Careful with it, its much older then my other ones."

Marg smiled as she placed it with her other dirty clothes, "I'll wash it tomorrow. Right now it's time for bed." She nodded over to the other bed in the room, "hope you are not bothered by its slight uncomforted, it's my older bed."

"I'll sleep on an ant hill if I must." Zelda joked; witch got both girls laughing.

Zelda slid into the bed, and found it rather comfortable. Within minutes she was sound asleep.

When Zelda woke up the next morning, someone was nudging her. When she opened her eyes, she saw it was just before sunrise. Lazily, she sat up in her bed and looked at Marg. The older girl smiled.

"Hope that you don't mind waking up early." She said.

"I normally rise with the sun." Zelda said as she slipped out.

"Good, cause I can _never_ get Link awake, always got to seek out Mother." Marg said.

The two girls headed back downstairs to eat breakfast. All the while a plan was forming in Zelda's head. She could only hide a smile when the perfect idea came to mind. She listens to Jen and Marg talk about Link.

"He might be a hero, but that doesn't mean he can go right back to sleeping way in." Marg said.

"And I told you, just let me handle it." Jen said, "I don't wake him until about 10 minutes before he has to leave."

"Let's wake him up now." Marg said, pleading.

Jen started to shake her head when Zelda spoke up.

"Just dump some cold water on him. That'd teach him not to sleep in." She said while picking at her food.

Jen and Marg looked at one another, then both nodded. That was a good idea.

Ten minutes later was the yelling of Link's chorus of colorful language. Zelda allowed herself a victorious giggle before collecting herself as Link came down, drenched in water. He did not look the least bit happy. Zelda could only hide a laugh. Jen tossed him some clean clothes and he left to get changed.

"How do you know this will work?" Marg asked

"Even the laziest guards get right up after the first time they were splashed with water." Zelda said. The two girls nodded. When Link came back, Zelda looked up at him.

"I'm going fishing." He stated, and headed for the door. Zelda got up.

"Hey, it's been awhile since I fished." Zelda said. Link looked at her, then nodded. He would take her with him.

The outside air was chilled, but it didn't bother Zelda. Link made his way over to one of the canoe's and loaded the bait in, as well as two rods. Zelda got in as Link started to push the boat out. He paddled out a ways before coming to a stop. He grabbed one rod and sat next to Zelda.

"So how long is awhile?" he asked gently.

"Since I was five-years-old." Zelda said as she took the rod into her hands.

"Wow, a long while." Link said, "well, it's easy once you are reminded how…"

The rest of the early morning was spent with fishing. Link and Zelda started to compete against each other as she got more comfortable fishing. It ended with Zelda catching the biggest fish Link has ever seen.

"Damn, a 35 pound fish?" He stated in disbelief. They placed the large fish into the boat as Link steered to a nearby bank. Zelda looked at him curiously. "There's this shrine I wanted to show you…" He said softly.

"Will my catch be alright?" she asked.

"Should be."

With a nod, both walked into the overgrown area into what looked like a grass hut. Inside was an altar, splashing with water in anticipation. Both Link and Zelda looked at one another before walking forward. Once close enough, Zelda could feel a change in the air, and the water in the altar suddenly stopped. The exit was sealed off as the light inside dimmed. She glanced over a Link, who was equally scared and confused.

_Faroe, Nayru, we have guests._ A voice echoed in the dark. Zelda managed to keep a frighten look off her face as she tried to understand what was happening.

_Ah, They finally showed up._ A second voice said. Link inched closer to Zelda.

_I think you scared them, Din._ Came a Third voice. Neither Zelda nor Link moved.

Suddenly, three women with a gold radiance appeared out of the darkness. Each was garbed in a different color dress. One was in blue; one was in red, and the other in green. Zelda was the first to recognize them.

"The Goddesses." She whispered

_Very good, child._ The one in blue said.

"You sound as if you were expecting us." Link said calmly once he knew who the people in front of them were.

_We were._ The green one said. _I believe you should already know us._

"Nayru, Din, and Faroe." Zelda said quickly, and all three nodded.

_Hyrule is under attack now; Child, but you mustn't leave until your sword is ready. _Din said to Zelda.

"I feel helpless, unable to do anything to help my country." Zelda said, she would've stared at the floor if she could, but something kept her from doing that.

_Know this, Child, Hyrule will win, they wait for your return._ Faroe said, then walked over to Link, _come lad, you and I must talk._ Link looked at Zelda, who nodded. Silently he followed Faroe.

_If the Hero of Time and Princess of Destiny could see there descendent, they too would agree you have equal balance between courage, wisdom, and power._ Din said, before leaving a confused Zelda. Nayru only smiled.

_What do you fear?_ Nayru asked.

"I…I dunno." Zelda said, unsure of where this was going.

_You fear love, child_. Nayru said, staring at her. _Don't fear love, for the future needs your love to your land in order to live. _Nayru said.

"But… there is a double meaning to it, isn't there?" Zelda asked.

_Yes…your relationship will not be tainted like you mother's and her mother. _Nayru said, standing next to Zelda. _Don't fear what your heart tells you, child._

Zelda nodded in understandment, and closed her eyes to keep the tears back. Her mind suddenly swirled, and when she opened her eyes, she was staring outside with Link bent down next to her. Her head hurt, but she pushed that away as she sat up, and looked at the alter. She was utterly confused.

"I thought we were talking with the Goddesses…" Zelda said softly.

"We were," Link said, helping her up, "In our sleep."

Zelda didn't say anything else as they got back in the boat. Link paddled back to the shore where the village was, and Zelda carried her catch into the house. After having supper, Marg takes her to her room and Zelda promptly falls asleep.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Kazeri – I'm glad you like the story, and thanks for the actual spelling of the goddess of courage's name, I'll fix that up once I start to edit all chapters a bit for a clearer understanding.

Please leave a review, thanks

* * *

Chapter Eight 

Zelda's two-week deadline has come, and as she slips back into her dress that she wore to the village, she wonders how her home is holding out. Once downstairs, she throws on her cape and follows a foot shuffled tired Link out to the Blacksmith. _Least he's waking up early._ Zelda thought as she followed him to the smith. He was dressed in his green tunic and had his shield with him, Zelda wondered if he was going to tag along.

Once inside, she saw that the smith didn't have much sleep on him and he pounded away on what looked like her sword. Taking a breather, he glanced back and saw Zelda standing there, eyeing him. He offered a weak smile before going back to his work. Link was coming back around with a large blade in his hands.

"Thing looks powerful." Zelda noted as he sheathed it.

"It better be, it's a two hander made the way the Gorons on Death Mountain make." Link said, to which Zelda raised an eyebrow. The comment was one she had heard about often, yet never heard of a Hylian, even if Toaru was outside, make one.

"I've heard that the Hero of Time used one of those blades in the battle with Ganon when he lost his other blade, and he also used it against his darker form and won quickly." The smith said, walking over. He handed Zelda her sword. "Had to work for three days without sleep to get this done on your deadline, Link's Two-handed sword took longer then expected."

"If it breaks, you owe me 800 rubees." Zelda warned before leaving, "now I have to hightail it out of here, got to get home."

"Better not leave me in the dust." Link said, as he mounted his horse. Zelda mounted Sandstorm and both of them raced off in the early morning.

As Zelda galloped on her way, she couldn't help but try to rid the uneasiness of what the war might look like outside the castle gates… or even in the market. Her two week absence would make things either more challenging for the bad—because she wasn't there to help guide them—or more challenging for the good—they knights wanted her to have a home to come to. For all she knew, the war could be over, but her gut told her it was far from over.

She could feel the hard second strap that held her arrows at her left, her bow on her right shoulder. She mind knew that the drawbridge would most likely be up and the only way for it to come down—besides waiting for it to lower—was to shoot as the ropes that held up the metal chains that worked the bridge. The bridge would fall heavily, but it was a risk that had to be taken.

The sun was about two hours over the morning horizon as the castle came into view. Smoke and war cries could be heard as Zelda made her charge. She had forgotten that Link was following her, her mind was to busy on the task at hand and if her father was all right. Pulling her bow off of her shoulder, she grabs an arrow and prepares to fire it, seeing the bridge was up. In one swift move from her distance, she fires accurately and nails the rope holding the bridge up. The Hyrule Knights saw this, and went to protect the bridge. Zelda slipped by them on her horse, none of them wanted to distract her as she gallops along. Sandstorm falls to a slower pace as the stable came into view. Jumping off the horse, Zelda began to sprint forward to the castle. Again she fired at the drawbridge's rope that held the chain in place, let it fall, then walked inside. Moving through the halls with Sheikah silence and pace, she headed for the throne room. The large oak doors were parted slightly, which was just enough for Zelda to slip in unnoticed.

In the side of the room by the door, Zelda slipped off her cloak, quiver, and bow and placed them behind the plant. She could feel the air difference, the air was colder, and not what she normally felt when her father was in here. Cautiously, she walks forward, her right hand resting on the hilt of her repaired sword. Her instincts were running high as she glanced around. When her eyes finally rested upon the throne chair, she saw Ezye sitting there. Zelda only looks at him.

"There you are, Princess." He said calmly, standing up. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Where's my father?" she demanded.

"Oh, somewhere, I don't remember were I left him for the dead." He stated, but it didn't faze Zelda like he had hoped.

"Let me guess, I have to marry your son for this war to end, right?" Zelda asked coldly.

"Your guess would be correct." He said.

"Forget it." She spat.

"Then Hyrule shall fall because of this." He roared, then charged at her. She measly sidestepped him.

Zelda didn't say anything as she drew her sword out. Ezye looked at her, but drew his own sword, agreeing to the silent challenge offered. Zelda only watch him, seeing if he would make the first move. She didn't have to wait long before her opponent raced forward, sword held as if he was going to stab her. Zelda again sidestepped her foe, but this time swung her sword upward, to try and slash him, but the call on her side was to late, he was already out of reach. Quickly, Ezye turned on his heel and again charged. Slashing downward, he tried again to kill her, but just as smoothly Zelda blocked the blow. Ezye was getting more frustrated, and they continued to fight. Zelda attempted to get some attacks in as well, but they were blocked.

Ezye suddenly broke off and stood still, catching his breath. Zelda also gather her oxygen as she eyed her opponent. He was a strong foe, stronger then Rick when she faced him. She hated Rick more and more, he never told her that there was people stronger then her when it came to the sword, but then she had always known the stronger the foe, the better chance of learning something else.

Ezye sudden ran forward at Zelda, catching her off guard. It was Zelda's instincts that helped her block the next attack with her sword. Zelda made note that it took Ezye about 2 minutes to gather his breath, and she was still panting. Pushing away from the King of Ricaka, Zelda watched him with an eagle's eye. He charged forward with a thrust, which Zelda batted away with her sword, and came back up to slice his chest. He managed to dance away before contact, which Zelda hissed at herself inwardly. She decided that the only way to finish him was to catch him off balance. They locked swords and stared at each other's eyes. Ezye's eyes were filled with anger and rage. Zelda's eyes were as expressionless as her face. Pushing back with all her might, Zelda tried to catch her breath. Ezye had the same idea, and neither moved.

Zelda knew that this was her only chance. He was off guard here, trying to calm himself and catch air for his lungs. Zelda closed her eyes for 30 seconds, to think of where she might want to go after the war subsided. The only picture was the island on Lake Hyila, where the water temple was during the time of the Hero of Time. The bridge had long since been removed, but one could swim over there. Opening her eyes, Zelda estimated she had only one minute left before they resume battle. Knowing she wouldn't last until the next breather that Ezye seemed to have formatted in his mind, she raced forward, she sword out in a thrust. Ezye had no time to react, as the blade cut into his heart. With the last of his power, he slammed some sort of magic into Zelda's abdomen, and she was sent to the floor as he fell.

Zelda's mind seemed to cloud up as her only clear thought was to breathe. _Inhale, exhale. _It kept repeating itself in her mind. She no longer felt the pain, no longer heard anything, she couldn't feel the air on her skin or face, nor could she smell the rain outside, in the courtyard not far from the throne room. She only breathes, knowing full well it would keep her alive.

* * *

Link managed to come across where the King of Hyrule lay. He raced over to help the kind king and see what was wrong. Jeramy looked up, and saw the boy coming over.

"Been stabbed, think you can help me out?" he asked.

"Sure, got something I can bandaged you up with?" Link asked.

"If it will help, tear a curtain, it's about time we changed them to a new fabric."

Link smiled as he patched up the king. Again the king was grateful, but Link could feel something out of place. He had followed Zelda into the castle, but her movement through the shadows caused him to lose sight of her. Leaving the King to rest, Link headed back into the long, high hallways in search of the Throne Room, knowing full well that's most likely where she went. After a few minutes of walking, he came across the familiar oak doors. Peeking inside, his knees nearly failed him.

Inside was the other king Link had heard Zelda talk about during her stay in Toaru, her sword stabbed through him. Not far away was Zelda herself, unmoving on the floor. He could tell she was still alive, he could see her chest rise and fall. Walking inside, he hurries to her side. Gently he picked her up and moved some of her hair behind her ears. Her eyes opened and stared into his own, but only for a few seconds, before darkness took her into a dreamless sleep.

"Father?" a new voice echoes through the hall. Link looked up to see a lad staring the dead king.

"If I were you, I suggest you get your army out of Hyrule, and never come back." Came Jeramy's voice, the lad looked back at the Hylian king, then at his father, then bolted. Jeramy walked in and looked at Link, who held Zelda in his arms. Motioning Link to follow, they headed to a different part of the castle. After a short walk, the Hylian king opened a door and let Link inside. "This is her room, just lay her on her bed."

Nodding, Link did place her on her bed, and removed her sheath. He walked back to the throne room to pull her sword out of the Ricaka king, and put it away. Once back in the princess room, he looked at the king.

"I don't want to leave until she wakes up." He said.

"Alright, I'll have Rita, her nursemaid, bring you up some food at the meals, so you don't stave up here." Jeramy said, and Link nodded.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

KRP – heh, I wasn't to worried about you… and true, I don't have to match Nintendo, but I might still change it slightly. Still, you're a person who points out the weaknesses of the story, in a sense, like Link's family comfortable around her even though she's a princess… I should try to make that a little more realistic… but anyway, as long as you like it and anyone else who reads it likes it, then I'm happy. Hmm, no, the Ricaka Prince will be no trouble, in-fact, in my mind the Ricaka and Hyrule Kingdoms will not communicate from this point on… But am I updating too fast for you?

Kazeri – Wow… I really didn't think that sword fight would be so good, and now re-reading it, I have to agree, it is picture-able. And why would I kill off the main character, I have more plans in store for her.

I hate interest boggles… sorry if this took longer than expected. BTW, this is the last chapter, and because it took so long, I hope it comes out well, if short.

Please leave a review, thanks.

* * *

Chapter Nine 

_A little girl raced to the great halls of the castle, looking for her father for her birthday present. When she got there, nothing could be seen, it was a black void. Looking back, she realizes that nothing was anywhere, trapped within the black orb. She was frighten, a feeling she never really felt, so it scared her even more._

_Then the dark fog lifted slightly, and she saw distraction everywhere, the once green fields were cracked, dry grounds of a desert with no sand, trees were wilted and dead. She soon found herself at the lake, the water no longer there, the entrance to the Water Temple exposed to the dry air._

_Again back in the black orb, monsters started to approach her. Fear built up again as she tries to escape, but her feet are planted to the ground. Unable to move, the little girl stares with uncertainty._

"_Have you abandoned me?" she asks in a weak voice as the monsters got closer and closer. "Mother, Nayru, Farore, Din, I thought you would be there for me."_

_Everything suddenly disappeared as a gray fog settled in, she found herself just floating there, even more lost then before. She then started to remember what happened recently, and came to the conclusion she was in a dream world created by the magic Ezye forced into her before his death. He was still trying to kill her, by cutting her off from the four souls she always knew were by her side, the Goddesses and her mother. Also being in this state kept her from those she loved, her father, her nursemaid, the guards, her horse…_

_Her mind started to hurt as the last face came with no name. This black magic was keeping her at bay by hiding the name of the one person she wanted to be with. Ezye made sure of that. She knew she couldn't be defeated so soon, but she couldn't do anything without harming herself. _But I can't just stay here like this when so many people need my guidance._ She thought to herself, _I'm going to have to fight the pain, I'm stronger then this.

Link was staring out the window in Zelda's room. He was keeping to his promise he made, he was going to stay with her until she woke up. However long that would take, he would wait since Rita, Zelda's nursemaid was bring him food when it was time to eat.

It has been nearly three days now and Zelda had yet to wake up. Link was worried about her health at this point, and often Rita would pour water down her throat which her body seem to swallow without help, but it was the fact that she hasn't eaten that worried the hero to no end.

Breakfast came up to him as Rita held a sadden look. Link wondered what was on the nursemaid's mind.

"Something wrong?" he asks softly, taking his food.

"Today marks Zelda's 23rd birthday." Rita said, straightening various objects around the room, "Jeramy was hoping to see his daughter at some point today walking about."

"Rita, the day has only begun, give her some time." Link said, taking another bit of his food.

The nursemaid looked thoughtful, then smiled, "thank you, being a nursemaid has me losing track of time."

"Well, being a hero had me losing track of time." Link said as the nursemaid left the room.

After finishing up his food, he goes back to Zelda's side and sits down next to her bed, his hand resting in hers to try and draw her back to the living realm. He just wanted to hear her voice again and he didn't know when that would be. Resting his head on her bed, he drifts asleep.

His rest seemed too short, though, as a squeeze of his hand woke him up. Lifting his heavy head and eyes, he sees Zelda awake. His body goes full alert as he sits up and smiles.

"Zelda, your awake!" he crows happily.

"How long have I been out?" she asks weakly.

"Three days, Rita informs me today is your birthday." Link replies.

Zelda quickly sits up, lack of movement not hindering her. Link quickly steps out of the room and waits for her to get dressed. After a few minutes, the princess steps out of her room with her sword at her side and the duo head downstairs to the Grand Hall. Once they entered the hall, everyone stopped and looked over. Zelda's sharp eyes stopped her father at the other end, and the little girl within her bounces with energy, as she runs forward into her father's arms.


End file.
